Lesson Learned
by zephiey
Summary: This is a sequel to The Heart is Slow to Learn. Five years have passed for Clarisse. Has her heart learned. Or does it need help from those who love her?


**Title:** Lesson Learned

**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** K+

**Warning: **None

**Pairings:** Joseph/Clarisse

**Reason for Writing:** Part of arla's five word challenge.

**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction.

**Summary:** A sequel to The Heart is Slow to Learn. Takes place five years in the future.

**Word:** Compromise

**Lesson Learned**

Clarisse gratefully accepted the glass of water and the two tablets from Scott, swallowing the medication and leaning back against the cushion with a soft sigh.

"Better?" Scott asked.

"It will be," answered Clarisse, smiling softly at the Head of Security. "Thank you Scott."

"No thanks are needed ma'am," he said, returning her smile.

Clarisse looked out the window of the limousine. The evening traffic from Heathrow was busy, and the ride to Genovian Consulate would take at least an hour if not more. Clarisse settled back into her seat trying to get comfortable. This whole trip had been exhausting, but at least it was she who was exhausted and not Mia.

Clarisse smiled when she thought of her granddaughter. She was expecting her second child, and while the pregnancy was proceeding with little problem the doctors had cautioned her about excessive travel. This state trip, with its three week intense itinerary was just the sort of travel the doctors were concerned about. Mia and Andrew had spoken at length over how to handle this trip and finally, after much deliberation they had approached Clarisse with the idea of her standing in for Mia.

Clarisse, after a few compromises, one being Mia insisting her Grandmother take Scott, who was now Head of Security with her, agreed to the state trip. Now after three weeks they were finally on the last leg of the trip. Her final state visit was with Elizabeth. After they completed their official duties she would spend a few days with Elizabeth at Balmoral, enjoying the Castle and its many amenities.

Clarisse shifted in her seat once again trying to get comfortable. Scott moved from his seat opposite of Her Majesty to sit next to her. Slipping his arm around the Dowager Queen, he pulled her against him, her head to his shoulder and said, "Sleep. I'll wake you before we arrive."

Clarisse snuggled against Scott, not in the least surprised by his actions. For the past five years he had been looking after her as a son would his mother. She sighed softly. "You take such good care of me, Scott."

"Shh," he said. "Sleep."

She closed her eyes, and within minutes was sound to sleep.

Scott looked down at the woman who had come to mean so much to him in the past five years. He hoped their information was correct and he would be there. She deserved happiness after all the heartache she had endured. Scott placed a soft kiss to her hair. He swore he would do everything in his power to see that she got that happiness regardless of what was required.

Scott keyed the limousine's intercom. "Anton?"

"Yes, sir," came the reply.

"_La_ r_eina madre _ is asleep. Inform me when we are close to arriving at the Consulate," said Scott.

"Yes, sir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott watched as she danced. She was still beautiful and in demand. He stiffened as he watched the English Lord she was dancing with become overly familiar. Scott tapped his earpiece to alert Miguel of the situation, and moved from his position. He crossed the dance floor with ease, and with a firm tap to the shoulder of his Lordship, he smoothly cut in on the man's dance.

"Oh thank you, Scott," said Clarisse, the relief in her voice unmistakable.

"My pleasure, ma'am," replied Scott. "Tired?" he asked, seeing the fatigue in her eyes.

"A little," she replied. "I could use a bit of air," she said.

Scott manoeuvred them toward the balcony doors. "Your wish is my command," he said, bowing before straightening.

Clarisse smiled and caressed his cheek before slipping her arm into his. They walked outside away from the balcony doors, coming to a stop near the stone balustrade. The night was cool, and the music from inside could still be heard. Clarisse released Scott's arm, moving to stand next to the balustrade. She took a deep breath. She swayed to the music as she enjoyed the cool of the evening.

Scott moved up behind her and slipped his arms around her. She turned in his arms, laid her head on his shoulder and they swayed softly to the music.

"Better?" he whispered.

"Much," she answered.

They continued to sway slowly to the music before Scott whispered, "I have something for you."

Clarisse looked up at the man who had come to mean so much to her over the past five years. She loved him and he loved her. She as a mother and he as a son. And while they both knew that he would never replace Philippe or Pierre, he was just as important to her as the two sons she had borne.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, releasing her before pulling her over to sit down on one of the stone benches. "I was going to wait to give you this upon our return to Genovia but after picking it up today I find that I can't wait," he said drawing a small box out of his tuxedo jacket pocket to hold in his palm.

Clarisse looked at the box in his hand and then at Scott. He was smiling. "Go on, take it," he said.

Clarisse reached out and gently took the box. She opened it and gasped when she saw what was nestled on the velvet.

"It's beautiful Scott," she said.

"It's a mother's ring or in this case a mother and grandmother's ring. Everyone's birthstone is embedded in the band, the additional diamonds can be replaced with birthstones as needed," explained Scott.

Clarisse marvelled at the workmanship and quality of the lovely ring.

"Is your stone…"she began to ask.

"Yes," Scott answered. He took the ring from her hand and turned it. "Mine is right here next to Charlotte's," he said. He took Clarisse's right hand in his and gently slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Oh Scott," she said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Here now, no crying," Scott said, wiping the tears away with his thumbs before pulling her face to his and kissing her forehead gently.

"I see your penchant for Heads of Security still remain," a distinct voice said as Clarisse gasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott knocked on the door. At the terse 'Come in' he signalled Anton and Miguel to remain and he entered the office.

He was hardly surprised at the growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"We have to talk," answered Scott.

"We have nothing to discuss," was the terse reply to his statement.

"Yes, we do. And you," Scott said before sitting down, "are going to listen."

At the other man's movement to pick up the phone Scott said, "I wouldn't bother. I've arranged for us not to be disturbed."

The string of loud Spanish curses didn't faze Scott. He waited. He had waited for five years and a few more minutes weren't going to make a difference. Scott watched as the older man sat down behind his desk. "Nothing you say is going to change a thing," he growled.

"Oh I don't know. I've become pretty convincing in five years," replied Scott.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarisse stood looking out at the garden. The roses were in bloom; a beautiful riotous palette of colours. She smiled as she watched Mia and Andrew walk hand in hand through the garden.

She thought back to the past three months. She wondered if she would have done anything different, changed her decision. Smiling at the antics of her granddaughter she decided that no she would not have changed one thing.

She was content now.

Her heart had finally learned.

A pair of strong arms slipped around her waist and a pair of soft lips nibbled at her earlobe.

"Thinking, _mi reina_?"

"Yes," she replied, looking down at the ring on her finger.

"Good thoughts?"

"Very good thoughts," she answered, turning and slipping her arms around his neck. She gazed at her husband, her lips a hair breadths away from his.

"I love you, Joseph" she said.

"_Te amo querida_," he replied, closing the distance between their lips and showing her just how much he loved her.

**The End**


End file.
